The present disclosure relates to an amplification circuit.
For example, an output stage of a circuit which amplifies an audio signal or the like is configured by a circuit in which an NPN type transistor and a PNP type transistor are connected in a push-pull shape. A technology of improving a sound quality of an audio signal without using a resistor (appropriately referred to as an emitter resistor) which is connected to the emitter of each transistor of the push-pull circuit is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-297746.